The best you ever had
by niiizu
Summary: Minha versão dos acontecimentos depois de Finn perder o [SPOILER]. Finncelinee Bubbline platônico, cheia de spoilers. T por precaução.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Adventure Time não me pertence.

Como eu assisto o cartoon em inglês, me sinto mais confortável para usar alguns nomes no original. Se não souberem é só jogar no google imagens.

A fic é cheia de spoilers do último episódio da temporada 5 em diante, então tomem cuidado.

O nome da fic não tem relação com nada, só com uma música dos Arctic Monkeys que eu queria muito que a dubladora da Marcy cantasse um dia e eu também não sei escolher títulos de fic, desculpa. Se eu achar um melhor troco (e se o deixar, claro).

Fic também postada no nyah.

* * *

Capítulo 1

* * *

Era de noite no meio da floresta, e música alta tocava numa clareira. Várias lanternas de papel penduradas entre os galhos das árvores iluminavam os arredores. Além disso, havia uma caixa de som antiga, mas grande e potente em um canto, ligada a um toca-fitas, tocando músicas de gosto duvidoso; e uma mesa com alguns comes e bebes. Um grupo de ursos festeiros criou uma rodinha à sua volta e usavam passos de break para dançar qualquer música que tocasse, enquanto outras pessoas normais dançavam do seu próprio jeito. Marceline Abadeer, a rainha dos vampiros, bebia vinho num copo de plástico encostada a uma árvore, enquanto observava a estranha festa que LSP tinha criado. A princesa era famosa por fazer festas meio escondidas e capengas nos finais de semana em que não havia nenhum lugar decente para passar a noite no reino de Ooo, e Marceline, apesar de saber exatamente como elas eram, acabava indo por não ter muito que fazer para aproveitar a noite.

Tree Trunks e Mr Pig faziam algum tipo de dança de acasalamento típica deles bem na frente de Marceline, que olhou para qualquer outro lugar onde as pessoas não estivessem tão íntimas e encontrou Finn e Jake a alguns metros de distância. A vampira sorriu aliviada e tirou os pés do chão, flutuando calmamente até a sua dupla de aventureiros preferidos (coincidentemente, eram os únicos que ela conhecia) e desviando agilmente dos corpos rodopiantes que se colocavam na sua frente.

– Ei Finn, Jake! E aí?

– Ei, Marceline – sorriu Finn. Ela não demorou a perceber que algo faltava em Finn, assim que ele virou-se para ela.

– Cara, cadê seu braço? – ela ficou realmente assustada. Vira criaturas de todos os tipos perderem membros durante sua longa vida, mas Finn era um dos poucos que ela conhecia de fato a passar por isso.

–Ah, já era. Longa história. – ele disse um pouco desanimado.

– Pois é, estamos tentando achar um braço novo para o meu irmãozinho aqui – sorriu Jake, abraçando Finn pelos ombros para tentar animá-lo.

–Ah, ok. Se eu lembrar de alguém que possa ter te aviso. – Marceline estava um pouco receosa com o garoto. Não sabia como era perder um membro do corpo, mas sabia que perder coisas muito importantes era horrível, então não podia agir com Finn como nada tivesse acontecido.

–Jake! 달밤에체조! – [finalmente vocês chegaram!] Lady apareceu de perto da rodinha dos ursos, com uma amiga do reino doce ao seu lado, ambas com copos na mão. Jake deixou Finn com Marceline e foi pegar algo para beber também.

– Bom, acho que já sei por que vocês estão sumidos. – Marceline comentou.

– Como assim?

– Ah, é que faz um tempo que vocês não vêm casa tocar alguma coisa. Achei que estivesse viajando pra Bonnibel ou algo parecido, mas acho que me enganei.

– É.

Um silêncio estranho ficou no ar.

– Ei, Finn. Porque você não vem pra minha casa comer alguma coisa e, sei lá, assistir uns filmes, sair pra alguma aventura ou coisa do tipo?

– Agora? – Finn ficou surpreso.

– É, o Jake não vai dar muita atenção pra você com a Lady por perto, você sabe. E talvez alguém tente te empurrar pra aquela dentadura doce.

– Ah, droga, você tem razão. Não tô com saco pra isso hoje.

– Então vamos?

Finn sorriu e acenou com a cabeça, e foi avisar Jake rapidamente antes de os dois saírem da clareira e entrarem na floresta. Era fácil de achar o caminho porque a noite estava bem clara e as lanternas de LSP iluminavam até que muito bem, mesmo quando estavam longe do lugar. Eles passaram rapidamente na casa da árvore para pegar algumas roupas, já que estavam combinando de dormir na casa de Marceline juntos, e uma espada, porque a meio-demônia pediu emprestado (Finn não acreditou muito nisso, mas deixou de qualquer forma). Também passaram em um mercadinho 24h para levar algum que Finn comesse para a caverna. Quando chegaram já estava quase amanhecendo, então decidiram procurar o que fazer na noite seguinte.

Marceline aproveitou que Finn estava tomando banho para subir até o sótão e revirar algumas caixas, mas mesmo depois do chuveiro ser desligado e Finn subir para ver o que estava acontecendo, ela não achou o que queria. Já havia amanhecido há algum tempo quando ela desceu meio suja e cansada, e encontrou o humano deitado na sua cama numa posição estranha, como quem quer ficar acordado a qualquer custo, sem os seus pijamas velhos e sim com um short e camiseta azuis um pouco batidos. Ela tomou um banho rápido e se deitou também, nem um pouco incomodada de dormir ao lado dele. Na verdade, até o acordou de leve dizendo que se ajeitasse na cama e colocasse um travesseiro sob a cabeça, e em seguida cobriu ambos com o mesmo edredom, deitada sobre o colchão sem flutuar.

Na noite seguinte, Marceline arrumou a mesa de "café da manhã" e chamou Finn para comer. Eles haviam comprado um hambúrguer e fritas na noite anterior, e esse era o café da manhã de Finn, enquanto o de Marceline eram algumas framboesas. Durante o café, Finn lhe contou tudo sobre como perdeu seu braço e encontrou seu pai, e Marceline sentiu-se realmente mal pelo garoto.

– Finn, acho que sei onde achar um braço pra você. Vem comigo. – eles terminaram de comer e foram até o castelo do reino doce. Marceline carregou o garoto pelo braço para deixar a viagem mais rápida, já que eles perderam um bom tempo andando na noite passada.

Eles chegaram e nem sequer subiram até o laboratório de Bubblegum, como Finn pensou que Marceline faria para pedir ajuda. Ao contrário, eles contornaram o castelo e entraram por uma pequena, porém pesada porta de madeira destrancada escondida atrás de alguns arbustos.

– É claro que Bonnibel tem outras formas de te dar um braço, como com doces e aquelas nojeiras, mas eu conheço um método mais limpo aqui em baixo.

Eles passaram um corredor razoavelmente longo com as costas inclinadas, depois desceram alguns lances de escada com a ajuda da lanterna que Finn ganhara de Prismo, e chegaram a um porão gigantesco, fedorento e escuro. Marceline achou um interruptor e todas as luzes do local se acenderam. Várias criaturas horrorosas entraram por buracos feitos nas paredes de bolo e pasta americana. Alguns pareciam parentes distantes e medonhos de ratazanas, outros pareciam baratas super crescidas. Marceline jogou um objeto de metal qualquer no chão para fazer barulho e afastar os últimos bichos restantes.

– Tem certeza que é limpo, Marceline? - disse Finn. Ele estava acostumado a lugares empoeirados e cheios de teias de aranhas, mas aquela sala parecia exceder o limite do aceitável, com toneladas de metal empilhado pelos cantos e artefatos dos mais estranhos enchendo mesas de madeira enormes, um cheiro de podre misturado a coisa guardada e o cheiro de açúcar característico do castelo de Bubblegum.

– Com certeza. Relaxa, Finn, você já esteve em lugares mais nojentos que eu sei.

– Mas em nenhum deles eu tinha um braço a menos.

Marceline ignorou as palavras depressivas e procurou animar o garoto: - Então quando te arranjarmos um braço vamos a um desses lugares nojentos pra você ver se não é tudo a mesma coisa – sorriu – Olha! – puxou um pedaço de braço de metal de dentro de uma pilha de escombros – está um pouco enferrujado, mas podemos pedir pra Bonnie fazer outro.

O braço mecânico era simples e leve, com uma pinça no lugar das mãos. Realmente estava bem enferrujado e empoeirado.

– E como eu vou segurar a espada com essa pinça? – Finn disse pensativo. Marceline o observou incrédula.

– Cara, como assim você só sabe usar a espada com a mão direita?

– Como eu ia saber que deveria ter aprendido com as duas?! – Ele começou a perder a calma. Ficava com raiva muito rapidamente, também ficava depressivo e triste com a mesma facilidade depois que descobriu que seu pai era um imbecil e perdeu seu braço.

– Ok, ok, sem brigar, tudo bem. Nós podemos adaptar a mão, ou você pode começar a ser canhoto agora! – sorriu. Finn ainda estava mal humorado e incrédulo, mas imitou a vampira quando ela pegou um pedaço de metal velho do chão e apontou para ele como uma espada, usando a mão esquerda.

Finn bloqueava os golpes com dificuldade, mas parecia bem mais à vontade do que imaginou que estaria. Quando ele ganhou confiança, rapidamente conseguiu apontar o metal para a garganta de Marceline, fingindo fazer um corte horizontal no seu pescoço.

– Não vale Marcy! Você facilitou!

– Foi só pra te dar confiança, mas nem precisava tanto. Você é bom, Finn, deveria ser canhoto desde o começo. – ela estava sendo sincera, mas Finn ainda parecia sentir muita falta das suas habilidades de destro. Ele não falou nada, mas olhava para ela com incredulidade, pra variar. - Ok, vamos continuar.

* * *

Caso estejam se perguntando a fala da Lady é o título de um a música do PSY, porque coreano não é meu forte.

Eu já tenho uma parte da fic pronta, mas me cobrem pra postar, por favor, porque eu sou ruim de lembrar dessas coisas. O que já estiver escrito pretendo postar semanalmente.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

* * *

Depois de sair do porão do castelo, Finn e Marceline resolveram aproveitar a noite antes de Marceline não poder mais sair na luz do dia, então foram até uma caverna que Marceline conhecia.

- Eu encontrei esse lugar em um dia que fugia do sol. Parece bem simples, boa pra você treinar esse braço.

A caverna ficava no meio de uma montanha, fechada por uma pedra gigantesca, mas não tão pesada. Eles entraram e acenderam novamente a lanterna de Finn, observando as mesmas teias de aranha, musgo e mofo com os quais Finn já estava tão acostumado. Agora sim, ele estava no seu território. Ele usou a espada que havia "emprestado" a Marceline com desenvoltura e matou os monstros do lugar com facilidade. O lugar era realmente pouco perigoso para quem estava acostumado com cavernas como Finn e Marceline, mas foi um bom treino para Finn tirar da cabeça as preocupações que teve nas últimas semanas. Eles coletaram muitos artefatos curiosos, incrustados de joias e gravados com desenhos complexos e antigos.

- Último baú! Vem, Marcy! – Finn parecia o mesmo menino aventureiro e agitado que Marceline conhecia, e ela ficou feliz por ter encontrado algo para tirar os problemas da cabeça de Finn. Ela não se importava muito com os outros, mas, quando encontrava alguém com quem se preocupasse, essa pessoa conseguia tirar seu sono já fraco facilmente, como Simon fez por tantos anos e ainda fazia com aquela maldita coroa. Mas Finn parecia bem, e isso era o que importava agora.

- Mais ouro! Que caneca legal, olha, o cara tem um chapéu de chifres!

- Uuuh. Ameaçador. – Ela brincou. O homem na caneca era um viking, um povo muito antigo que Marceline só conhecia pelo que Simon havia lhe contado, e só sabia que o desenho representava um deles pelo chapéu de chifres e o porte gigantesco do homem. Mas eles eram inconfundíveis, Simon lhe garantira.

- Um colar! Isso é um rubi?

- Sim, e bem bonito por sinal. – O rubi estava esculpido para parecer um morcego, apenas o contorno bem simples. Uma argola e a corrente de ouro seguravam a joia.

- Combina com você. – ele limpou o colar na camiseta e o aproximou da luz para ver se havia algum resquício de sujeira. Depois, entregou a Marceline.

- Ah... Obrigada, Finn – ela corou. Eles dividiriam tudo o que Finn colocava na mochila de qualquer modo, mas o presente sem dúvida era especial.

- Por você ter me ajudado a sair daquela fossa. – ele sorriu, corando um pouco também. Um leve momento de silêncio vergonhoso caiu sobre os dois antes de Marceline quebrá-lo:

- Acho que já vai amanhecer, vamos embora.

Eles andaram apenas alguns metros antes de achar outra pedra fácil de mover. A saída era exatamente na outra extremidade da montanha, e sob ela havia apenas um oceano gigantesco. Marceline adoraria parar pra admirar a paisagem, como fizera da outra vez que se refugiou ali, mas o Sol já começava a nascer, tingindo o céu de rosa. Ela não esperou dois segundos para pegar Finn pelo braço novamente e flutuar o mais rápido que pôde até a caverna onde ficava a sua casa. Quando chegaram à porta de entrada o Sol já estava alto. Se não fosse um casaco pesado, jeans e tênis que Marceline usava, ela teria se queimado bem mais, mas seu cabelo cobriu o rosto na viagem e apenas as mãos brancas e de pele delicada ficaram com algumas bolhas, enquanto seu rosto só ficou ardente e corado. Ela também suou muito com a corrida, mas preferia suar a ter a pele cozida.

- Finn, eu vou tomar um banho. Tem alguns filmes na gaveta do criado mudo, escolhe um pra gente ver.

- Ok, eu vou pegar alguma coisa pra comer também.

Finn deixou a mochila sobre o sofá duro de Marceline e foi pegar algo para eles comerem. Como se esqueceu de pegar algo para beber, acabou subindo com um pacote de bolachas e um copo de água para si e um pote de morangos para Marceline. Assim que saiu do banho, Marceline fez um suco de morango com leite de insetos (7) e esperou Finn sair do chuveiro também, já com o filme (um terror sangrento qualquer) pronto para começar.

Os lanches só duraram alguns minutos, pois o filme era chato, e Marceline teria trocado a fita se não tivesse caído no sono pouco depois de terminar seus morangos. A televisão ficava no quarto, virada para a cama, então ela só cobriu-se e dormiu. Finn também estava cansado e não chegou a terminar suas bolachas. Ele também só virou e dormiu.

_Havia um oceano muito, muito grande à frente de Finn. Ele não era como os oceanos normais, era negro e a água parecia muito densa. Ela trazia pelotas negras à areia, bolotas de um material estranho que se misturava à areia em segundos e a deixava com um aspecto acinzentado e sujo. O céu também estava estranho, de um tom acobreado escuro. Finn sempre imaginava que se o mundo acabasse o céu ficaria dessa cor._

_Jake estava no cais, preparando-se para pular. Quando Finn viu, saiu correndo atrás do irmão e gritando que não pulasse. "Mas o tiozinho simpático aqui está me chamando. Ele parece tão legal, não pode ser ruim". O tiozinho era o pai de Finn, que nadava entre as águas negras calmamente e dizia a Jake o quanto o dia estava lindo e a água boa para entrar. Mas para Finn era tudo escuro e assustador, e ele pedia que Jake não entrasse como nunca havia pedido algo a alguém. Mas Jake achou besteira das preocupações de Finn e pulou mar adentro. Ele nadou um pouco, mas começou a sentir a água pesada o puxando pra baixo, e o Martin o afogava, mas de repente não era Martin e sim o Lich, espalhando suas sombras por onde conseguissem alcançar. Finn, sem escolha, pulou no mar para salvar Jake. Ele não tinha mais medo do mar, mas esse mar negro o aterrorizava, ele mal coseguia se manter parado no lugar sem afogar e muito menos conseguia nadar até onde Jake e o Lich estavam. O céu estava acinzentado, a água estava pesada e Jake lutava contra o monstro com todas as suas forças, mas o Lich o manteve por muito tempo sem respirar e aos poucos as bolhas da sua respiração pararam de sair... e Finn estava tão longe..._

- FINN! FINN! Finn, acorda. Acorda Finn, vai, por favor. – a voz vinha de longe, mas estava cada vez mais perto. Quando Finn abriu os olhos sentou-se na cama de um pulo, estava suando e ofegante. Ele olhou em volta, encontrou o rosto preocupado de Marceline e jogou a cabeça novamente sobre o travesseiro, soltando o suspiro mais aliviado da sua vida.

- Com o que você sonhou? – Marceline parecia tão preocupada, mas ao mesmo tempo tão aliviada quanto Finn por ter acordado.

- Com o Jake, o Lich, meu pai... Eles afogavam o Jake.

- Percebi. Você ficava dizendo "não Jake, cuidado" o tempo todo, até que começou a falar só o nome dele cada vez mais alto, eu fiquei com medo que você estivesse preso em algum sonho.

- Não, acho que foi só um pesadelo normal. – suspirou de novo.

- Ok, fica aí que eu vou pegar uma água. Liga o ventilador se quiser.

- Ok. – Finn tentou não pensar no sonho. Ao invés disso, pensou no dia que tivera com Marceline, nos detalhes pequenos do quarto dela e até no filme ruim que tentaram ver mais cedo. Ela chegou com uma água com açúcar (ele nunca havia tomado e achou assustadoramente gostosa por ser simplesmente água e açúcar, ele pensou) e esperou Finn tomar para colocar o copo de lado e deitar-se ao lado dele, puxando sua cabeça para perto do seu ombro. Marceline tirou seu chapéu e começou a fazer cafuné nos cabelo compridos de Finn, e apesar da situação pouco comum, ele se deixou levar pelas mãos suaves dela e caiu num sono sem sonhos, sem medo do Lich ou da morte de Jake. E ele jurou que sentiu os lábios dela num beijo suave na sua testa antes de cair no sono completamente.

* * *

Um pouco de fluff pra acalmar os corações :3 Reviews?


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

* * *

- Bom dia, Marcy.

- Bom dia.

Marceline ainda estava avermelhada de sol, mas corou ainda mais quando ouviu seu apelido sair da boca de Finn. Da primeira vez que ele disse, a rainha dos vampiros estranhou e pensou que ele havia se esquecido de falar o resto do nome dela, mas como ele o repetia toda vez que a chamava, Marceline concluiu que Finn lhe dera um apelido de fato. As pessoas raramente se consideravam dignas de lhe chamar por apelidos e a chamavam pelo seu longo nome e alcunha, talvez pela sua aparência séria e toda a história de ser uma vampira meio-demônia, então ela gostava do gesto quando o recebia.

Marceline não tivera sonhos naquela noite, mas sonhou com seu pai.

- Ei Finn, eu estava pensando se a gente pode, sei lá, dar um pulo na Nightosphere. - Finn cuspiu o leite e gritou:

- Onde?

- Calma cara, relaxa. É que meu pai costuma aparecer nos meus sonhos quando quer falar comigo, e hoje ele apareceu. Faz um tempo que eu não vou lá e tal... Mas agora ele tá mais simpático, sabe, nunca mais me forçou a seguir o negócio da família. Talvez ele só quer que eu lave uma pilha de pratos sujos ou coisa assim, nada de mais. – Finn se acalmou e pensou um pouco antes de responder.

- Seu pai devia arranjar alguém pra cuidar da casa se te chama pra fazer essas coisas.

- Eu sei, mas todo mundo que ele pede pra ajudar acaba recusando por medo de ele sugar a alma ou perder alguma parte do corpo... Você sabe como meu pai é.

- É. Não sei Marcy, não me sinto confiante com a espada ainda.

- Cara, você matou quase todos os monstros naquela caverna ontem, meu machado até saiu limpo.

- Tá, mas monstros de cavernas não são nada perto do seu pai.

Marceline pensou um pouco. Ela não queria ir sozinha, e gostava da companhia de Finn, mas apesar de saber que pai não faria nada com eles não tinha como garantir isso para Finn a ponto de ele estar completamente confiante.

- Olha, eu sei que você não confia no meu pai, mas ele gosta de você, sério, vive me perguntando quando vou trazer meu amigo humano que gosta de música e tudo. Vai ser rápido, eu garanto, Finn. É que eu não gosto de ir lá sozinha, e não queria te deixar aqui sozinho também.

Finn sempre poderia voltar pra casa na árvore, talvez Jake até estivesse preocupado com ele. Mas Jake também poderia estar aproveitando seu tempo com Lady e as crianças, pois não havia ligado pra Finn até agora. E apesar de tudo, Finn é um cavalheiro e bom amigo, então acabou aceitando ir. Levou sua espada nas costas, com o punho virado para seu lado esquerdo do corpo.

- Mas se ele te fizer lavar a louça eu dou uma na cara dele, tô falando sério, Marcy!

- Tudo bem, justiceiro – Marceline riu. Não aceitaria fazer as tarefas da casa do pai de qualquer jeito, mas gostava de ver Finn preocupado com o quanto seu pai poderia explorá-la.

* * *

- Marceline, Finn! Quanto tempo! – Hunson Abadeer chegou com os braços abertos para receber sua filha e Finn, mas como Marceline não correspondeu ele abaixou os braços disfarçadamente.

- Oi pai. – Marceline não parecia muito animada e Finn estava um pouco desconfiado como sempre.

- Moleque, o que aconteceu com o seu braço?

- Ah, isso... É uma longa história.

- Longa história pai, acredite.

- Hm... Quer trocar alguma coisa por um braço novo? Um rim, a morte de um melhor amigo ou namorada?

Marceline o olhou incrédula e Finn se limitou a responder:

- Ahn... Não cara, valeu.

- Eu pensei em oferecer os seus pais também, mas acho que eles já morreram né? Marceline me falou uma vez sobre uma família de cães...

- Pai, já chega. O que você quer?

- Bom, além de ver minha filha que não tira um segundo da sua eternidade pra ver o pai... – ele a olhou zangado, mas ela fingiu que não viu -... Eu preciso que você me leve pra visitar sua amiga Princesa Bubblegum.

- O quê?

- Ela me mandou uma mensagem no celular, mas eu não consigo responder, olha – mostrou. Dizia: "caro Sr Abadeer, gostaria de fazer uma proposta a respeito do controle da Nighosphere. Se estiver interessado, por favor, me retorne. ass. princesa Bubblegum." – não tem sinal aqui.

- Cara, a Bubblegum escreve muito bem pra uma mensagem de celular, pra quê? Todo mundo vai entender.

- Eu sei, que fresca, né? – concordou Marceline. Finn acenou com a cabeça. – Mas o que ela quer com a Nightosphere?

- Não sei querida, não me interessa o que ela quer. Desde que ela faça um pacto comigo ela pode fundir as duas dimensões e sugar quantas almas quiser que eu não tô nem aí.

- Eu sei pai, não é o seu lado que me preocupa.

- Ah, é claro que não te preocupa Marceline, quando você se importou com o seu pai ou com os negócios da família? – ele deu as costas e foi procurar algo nas gavetas da cozinha.

- E quando você se importou comigo quando eu era criança, pra me deixar sozinha num mundo pós-apocalíptico? – ela gritou, visivelmente perdendo o controle.

- Isso se chama educação, todos os Abadeer foram deixados à própria sorte em algum momento da vida pra aprender a se virarem sozinhos. Veja a mulher incrível que você se tornou. – ele tirou um maço de cigarros caseiros e o acendeu numa boca do fogão.

- Ah, claro, e virei uma vampira também.

- Graças ao seu sangue de demônio, querida, caso contrário já estaria morta há séculos. E você ainda me culpa pelas suas desgraças, deveria culpar aquele humano maluco com aquela coroa. – Hunson soltou a fumaça do cigarro na direção de Finn e ele tossiu um pouco - Só porque congelou alguns metros quadrados chama aquilo de reino e se proclama rei. Francamente, Marceline, humanos? Sem ofensa, garoto. – Finn ainda estava digerindo a situação e não pensou em uma resposta – Nunca encontrei um humano que fizesse algo de bom a um demônio. Foi por isso que você ficou sentimental assim, por culpa daquele homem.

Marceline estava tremendo de raiva, com a franja por cima dos olhos voltados para o chão. Ela pegou o braço de Finn bruscamente e voou com ele para longe do castelo do pai. Eles sobrevoaram alguns quilômetros da Nightosphere até chegarem a uma montanha alta e pousarem sobre uma rocha fixa lisa e grande o suficiente para sentarem em cima.

A paisagem era toda avermelhada. A rocha da montanha era vinho com pequenos cristais brilhantes em vermelho vivo, o céu era acobreado (não da forma assustadora do sonho de Finn, mas não muito animadora também) e os demônios em fila no chão, muito distantes; todos com a pele em tons que variavam do vermelho pastel ao marrom avermelhado. Aquele lugar dava claustrofobia a Finn. Marceline havia passado alguns anos da pré-adolescência ali, e ele se perguntava como ela se sentia com relação a esse lugar e tudo o que ele e seu pai representavam na sua vida. Ela estava com os joelhos dobrados e a cabeça escondida entre eles. O barulho dos rios de lava correndo e dos demônios lá em baixo conversando não deixava Finn saber se ela estava realmente chorando, mas seus ombros tremiam. Ele se aproximou e colocou o braço em volta do seu ombro, abraçando-a.

Ficaram algum tempo assim, até que Marceline secou os olhos com as mangas da camisa xadrez que vestia e levantou a cabeça. Seus olhos estavam brilhantes e um pouco avermelhados. "Será que tudo nesse lugar acaba vermelho?" Pensou Finn. Marceline se levantou e ele a seguiu. Ela o pegou pelas axilas e o colocou sobre um pequeno monte perto de onde estavam que tinha o topo mais nivelado, ignorando suas perguntas sobre onde ela o estava levando.

- Fica aqui – ela disse e se virou, flutuando de volta à rocha onde estavam. Não era como se Finn tivesse muita escolha. Ele não sabia escalar com um braço, lembrou-se com raiva.

Marceline pousou na rocha onde estavam e encostou a testa na montanha, como se fosse uma parede. Depois começou a dar socos na rocha, mas parou rapidamente quando suas mãos doeram devido às pancadas e as bolhas que haviam se formado no dia anterior, quando ficou exposta ao sol. Elas já estavam praticamente saradas devido à sua recuperação acelerada de demônio-vampiro, mas estouraram e ficaram feias e ardendo com os socos. Então sacou seu machado das costas e começou a golpear a rocha, arrancando lascas pequenas da pedra. Finn percebeu que havia vários outros lugares da montanha com rochas fáceis de sentar que tinham marcas como as que Marceline estava fazendo, enquanto ela gritava coisas inteligíveis e ficava muito vermelha e suada, completamente descontrolada. Isso durou por alguns minutos, até que Marceline só parou com a testa na rocha novamente e respirou fundo algumas vezes.

Depois de algum tempo Marceline e Finn estavam de novo sentados na rocha maior. Finn tinha um kit de primeiros socorros e desinfetou os machucados e bolhas e Marceline antes de enrolá-los com uma gaze. As duas mãos ficaram praticamente cobertas por completo com o pano. Embora a vampira insistisse que os machucados não demorariam a sarar Finn cuidou deles mesmo assim, pois se sentiu um imbecil por não defender Marceline das coisas que seu pai lhe dissera, fosse verbalmente ou na base da porrada mesmo.

Ela ainda estava um pouco chateada e falava dezenas de coisas que seu pai lhe havia feito durante seus longos mil e três anos de "vida", xingando a ele e a si mesma por ainda vir atrás dele. Finn sugeriu que eles voltassem para o reino de Ooo, mas Marceline quis resolver o assunto com Bubblegum antes disso, pois assim ele não a chamaria novamente tão cedo.

* * *

- Princesa, Finn e Marceline estão aqui para vê-la. – Chamou Peppermint Butler, acordando a princesa. Era por volta de uma hora da manhã, então ela estava dormindo há uma hora.

- Mande-os esperar no salão. E vão esperar muito, por terem me acordado.

No salão Marceline estava sentada no parapeito da janela e olhando as estrelas, enquanto Hunson fumava novamente sentado num sofá e Finn arrumava pretextos para não contar a um Guarda Banana especialmente intrometido como havia perdido seu braço. Ele não estava com ânimo naquele dia.

- Acho bom ser um motivo que valha a pena me acordar, Finn – disse Bubblegum ao abrir as portas do salão. No mesmo instante o Guarda Banana tomou sua posição de estátua e Finn e Hunson olharam para ela. Marceline ficou na mesma. – Ah, Sr. Abadeer. Guardas, Peppermint, deixem-nos.

- Não precisa se preocupar Bonnie. Eu já estou de saída, você vem Finn? – disse Marceline, evitando olhar para o pai e com a voz mais tediosa que conseguiu fazer.

- Na verdade eu queria ver com a Bubblegum sobre o braço, Marcy. – Finn estava sem saber o que fazer. Ele queria continuar a andar com Marceline, mas também queria ajuda de Bubblegum, e talvez uma chance de bater em Hunson.

- A gente pode te esperar no laboratório então, né Bonnie? Ok. – ela disse já flutuando sobre as escadas.

- Na verdade eu gostaria que você ficasse Marceline. Gostaria de ter os seus conselhos.

- Ok. – Marceline sentou num sofá ao lado de Finn e lá ficou sem falar muito.

- Perdoe os maus modos da minha filha, princesa. Ela acordou com o pé esquerdo hoje. – Disse Hunson, dando a última baforada de fumaça antes de esmagar o cigarro sobre um cinzeiro que haviam lhe dado.

- Acordou ou foi você que a fez ficar assim? – Disse Finn, raivoso. Marceline lhe deu um aperto forte no braço e fez um gesto para que ele deixasse para lá, e ele se calou. Bubblegum foi direto ao assunto.

- Bem Sr. Abadeer, gostaria de falar sobre a sucessão da Nightosphere, como mencionei antes. Achei que o senhor marcaria uma conversa comigo antes de aparecer aqui, então não tenho nada muito planejado, mas tenho a intenção de dar a sua dimensão de presente a um velho amigo.

- Desculpe a intromissão princesa, mas infelizmente não há sinal de telefone na Nightosphere.

- Eu entendo. Sinto muito o incômodo.

Marceline bufou de tédio. Finn ouvia Bubblegum curiosa por saber para quem ela daria a Nightosphere, interessado também nos modos educados de Hunson ao tratar de negócios. O homem sabia mudar o tom de voz quando queria.

- Bem, então quais são as condições?

- Primeiramente eu preciso saber para quem a senhorita pretende dar a Nightosphere, afinal, não posso deixá-la nas mãos de qualquer um. E também preciso repensar o pagamento e adequá-lo às suas condições.

- Eu pretendo dar ao Peppermint Butler. Ele já tem alguns negócios com a morte, o senhor o conhece. Quero dar de presente de aposentadoria, no ano que vem.

- Conheço claro, já jogamos golfe algumas vezes – Marceline franziu o cenho com a imagem estranha de uma partida de golfe na Nightosphere. Geralmente seu pai jogava baralho com os parceiros de negócios de outras dimensões – é um ótimo rapaz, sabe ser cruel quando precisa. Dará um ótimo líder. Infelizmente não posso dar o amuleto de família a ele, é uma tradição dos Abadeer. Alguns dos meus ancestrais já foram teimosos o suficiente a ponto de não quererem governar, como Marceline, mas o amuleto sempre ficou na família até naturalmente seus filhos pedirem o cargo. Não sei como farei com Marceline, já que vampiros não procriam entre si com tanta facilidade.

- Ok... – Bubblegum ficou um pouco desconcertada com aquela explicação sobre a vida sexual dos vampiros - Então imagino que sem o amuleto o preço diminui, correto?

- Não, pelo contrário. Como os Abadeer têm prioridade sobre o trono, os pretendentes ao cargo devem pagar muito. O preço normal é matar, com uma arma branca e completamente consciente, a criatura que mais amam no mundo.

- O quê? – Gritaram Finn e Bubblegum, ambos incrédulos.

- Eles pagavam, o que nós poderíamos fazer? Precisávamos de regentes. Uma vez um rapaz matou toda a família para conseguir o amuleto também. Meu avô contava que ele não o conseguiu, mas reinava como ninguém, nunca se viu tanta crueldade.

- Mas se alguém tem o sangue frio de matar quem ama, então não deve amar essa pessoa tanto assim. – Argumentou Finn.

- Eles amavam mais o poder, humano, isso é fato. Mas foram poucos os Abadeer que desistiram do cargo, e menos ainda os regentes. Princesa, eu sei que não pagará esse preço, até porque não tem como.

- Por quê?

- Motivos pessoais, Finn. Pergunte à princesa quando quiser. – Respondeu Hunson, e Bubblegum rapidamente percebeu de quem ele falava e ficou vermelha. – Pensarei em formas de pagamento, mas tenha certeza que serão várias e cansativas, princesa. Desculpe incomodá-la, tenha uma boa noite. – E desapareceu num buraco na parede do castelo, que se regenerou logo depois exceto por um risco fino, como se tivesse sido feito a lápis.

* * *

Agora começa o outro lado da fic, porque só amorzinho às vezes cansa.

E Hunson! Adoro esse cara desde o dia em que descobri que ele assalta a geladeira à noite. Sei que não há sinais que ele fuma no desenho (até porque né, mau exemplo), mas resolvi criar isso pois imagino que ele é um cara meio estressado no dia-a-dia e os cigarros devem ajudar a lidar com o "trabalho", os problemas com a Marcy, etc. Não fumem crianças, faz muito mal, te deixa fedendo e atrapalha todo mundo à sua volta.

Aceito críticas construtivas, desbafos, testemunhos, declarações de ódio e amor, etc etc etc. Reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

* * *

- Nunca pensei que você gostasse de procurar desenhos em nuvens, Marceline.

- Não é porque o Sol me machuca que eu não gosto do dia, Jake. Aquela ali parece com um dos seus filhos. – Disse apontando uma que parecia um unicórnio sem olhos.

- Na verdade só parece um Iriscórnio, Marcy. – disse Finn. Ele ainda estava sem braço mecânico, mas Bubblegum disse que iria trabalhar numa réplica do que acharam no porão do castelo. Depois disso Marceline levou Finn até a casa na árvore e ficou lá, pois o Sol já nascia. Foi ela que sugeriu armar uma tenda na grama e olhar o céu.

- Pra mim parece um personagem de videogame.

- Você não conta, BMO. Mas e aí cara, você não me contou o que andou fazendo esses dias. – Disse Jake.

- Ah, várias coisas. A Marcy achou um braço mecânico pra mim, a gente foi numa caverna cheia de monstros, fomos pra Nightosphere.

- Mas como você matou os monstros sem o braço?

- Eu tô aprendendo a ser canhoto, cara.

- Uaaau. Como a gente não pensou nisso antes?

- Né? – riu Finn.

- O que seria de vocês se não fosse eu? – riu Marceline. Finn lhe deu um soco fraco no braço.

* * *

Na noite seguinte Marceline voltou ao reino doce, dessa vez num horário em que Bubblegum não estivesse dormindo. A princesa estava no laboratório, trabalhando no braço de Finn enquanto esperava alguma coisa verde-limão pastosa reagir num tubo de ensaio ao seu lado. Segundo a princesa, se seus cálculos estivessem corretos, a mistura em breve se tornaria líquida e sem resíduos sólidos; com gosto de kiwi e serviria para satisfazer a fome do povo doce com apenas um gole, em caso de catástrofes.

- Como você é cuidadosa. A última coisa que eu pensaria se fosse governante de algum lugar seria na futura fome que o povo poderia sentir.

- Acho que é por isso que você não quer a Nightosphere, estou certa? – sorriu Bubblegum.

- Também – Marceline sorriu de volta – Mas eu vim falar com você sobre o meu pai.

Bonnibel se ajeitou na cadeira e colocou as ferramentas de lado. Os óculos redondos e enormes que usava aumentavam seus olhos pequeninos em proporções estranhas, e Marceline sentia-se aflita quando ela os usava, então tirou os óculos do rosto da princesa delicadamente e os colocou sobre a mesa. Bubblegum já conhecia essa mania da amiga, então apenas riu e corou um pouco, como sempre fazia quando Marceline se aproximava e mil pensamentos dançavam na sua cabeça.

- Você sabe que eu não me importo com a Nightosphere e nem com o meu pai, mas pensei em facilitar as coisas pra você, já que ela nem ficaria pra você cuidar, mesmo. Eu pensei em dizer para ele que eu quero comandar o lugar, ganhar o amuleto, a gente pode elaborar uma carta em que você diz que mudou de ideia sobre tudo e tal... Daí eu fico no máximo um mês, digo que cansei e não quero mais e dou o amuleto pra você, ou pelo menos dou a tal da regência que o meu pai disse e fico com o amuleto.

- Seria ótimo, Marceline, mas eu não me sinto bem em fazer parte de algo que pode fazer você e seu pai brigarem.

- Nossa relação já afundou há muito tempo, Bonnie, eu só vou tirar vantagem do velho ao menos uma vez na vida. Eu nem me importaria em dar o amuleto pra você, até porque meu pai estava certo quando disse que vampiros são difíceis de gerar descendentes.

- Por quê?

- Bom, eu não sei se tenho as condições biológicas pra engravidar e tudo o mais, mas não tenho simpatia por outros vampiros. São um bando de parasitas e sanguessugas. A maior parte era completamente humano quando se transformou, então quando acabou o sangue humano na Terra eles definharam junto. Os poucos que sobraram eram mestiços, foi assim que eu virei a rainha dos vampiros tão facilmente. Eu nem queria título nenhum, só queria me vingar do cara que me transformou, mas ele era fraquinho; e olha que era o rei dos vampiros.

- Você nunca me contou essa história, Marceline.

- Sei que não, mas é porque ela é irrelevante mesmo. Descobri a casa do cara, matei, ganhei o título. Pronto.

Marceline ainda ficou um bom tempo conversando com Bubblegum antes de ir embora, a princesa já estava com muito sono e Marceline estava com fome.

- Avise o Finn para vir buscar o braço depois de amanhã, que com certeza ele já estará pronto.

- Ah querida, quanto tempo! – Hunson tentou abraçar a filha como sempre e dessa vez ela retribuiu, não sem má vontade.

- Oi pai.

- Que boas notícias te trazem à sua terra natal para que eu nem precise te implorar para vir me visitar?

- Ah... Então. Eu estava ontem com a Bonnibel e ela me contou que mudou de ideia, achou essa historia de matar alguém muito difícil e que não quer mais dar a Nightosphere pro Peppermint Butler não. – disse, tentando ao máximo não mostrar sinais de que estava mentindo.

- Mas eu disse que iria mudar o pagamento especialmente pra ela, essa garota é surda? Você não a lembrou disso? – Hunson já estava perdendo a calma, ele não achava que Bubblegum desistiria tão fácil. Ele a queria fazer desistir, mas queria tirar proveito da situação antes.

- Ah pai, eu nem falei muito, a Bonnie fica tão teimosa quando decide as coisas... É um pé no saco, ninguém tem ânimo de debater com ela.

- Mas que espécie de líder é essa que não ouve as sugestões dos outros?

- Ahn... Pai. Você faz a mesma coisa.

- Mas isso faz parte do meu trabalho, ou você acha que o caos permanente da Nightosphere nasceu de democracia? Seu avô teve orgulho de mim quando me viu comandar, fui eu que aumentei o prestígio da nossa casa! – ele disse como um dedo em riste, todo orgulhoso e pomposo. Marceline já estava entediada só de pensar no rumo da conversa.

- Tá, então. Daí eu resolvi tentar seguir o negócio da família por um tempo, sabe, pra testar. Sem o amuleto nem nada, só pra ver se eu consigo continuar o seu legado e tudo o mais que você sempre me diz. – Marceline não conseguia mais esconder os sinais de que estava mentindo, olhando para o teto e com a mão na nuca de forma nervosa. Ela havia reunido muita força de vontade pra falar isso, e se desse certo Bonnibel lhe deveria muito depois.

Hunson estava desconfiado, é claro. Ele sabia que Marceline já era um caso perdido e nem tinha esperanças nela até então. Mesmo sabendo que sua filha mentia descaradamente, seu desejo de ver a tradição da família continuar falou mais alto e ele concordou, não sem impor várias condições; como manter o machado-baixo na terra de Ooo e sem visitas a outras dimensões durante as primeiras semanas do treinamento. Por mais que ele gostasse de ver a filha cantar e tocar, também não quis saber de música alguma por enquanto.

* * *

Tenho que confessar que não gosto de Bubbline, mas gosto do conceito e tals, então ele será um pouco explorado na fic. Fiquem atentos se não gostam de lesbianismo e semelhantes.

Reviews?


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

* * *

Finn e Jake estavam em busca de aventura novamente, muito além do Reino Gelado e das ruínas da sociedade antiga.

Estavam numa cidade grande e cheia de gente barulhenta. Seu povo tinha um formato quadrado e várias bolhas de ar pelo corpo, o que fazia os turistas os chamar de homens-pastel. Eram diferenciáveis pelas cores da sua pele, mas não muito, pois todos tinham um tom amarelado ou alaranjado. Também comiam muito e fazendo barulho, e trabalhavam em sua maioria na feira da cidade, que atraía todo tipo de compradores de vários reinos diferentes e tinha todo tipo de produto a preços razoavelmente baratos (embora os mais velhos dissessem que aquele povo já havia sido mais receptivo a clientes pechincheiros).

Finn não estava achando aquele programa muito aventureiro na verdade. Jake ouviu falar que havia algum monstro assombrando as redondezas, mas os cidadãos falavam de forma enrolada, difícil de entender e pareciam muito ocupados com seus produtos para estarem assustados com monstros. Na verdade, o humano estava começando a achar que seu irmão só o havia arrastado até lá porque queria comer pastel, já que ele procurava a área de alimentação avidamente e puxava Finn para todos os cantos, muitas vezes andando em círculos e o fazendo esbarrar nas coisas e pessoas, pois já estava com o braço novo que Bubblegum lhe fez e ainda estava se adaptando a ele. Num certo momento, Finn esbarrou numa vitrine um pouco bamba que tinha várias miudezas a venda, como relógios de pulso e bijuterias de todo tipo.

- Ei! Cuidado, vai queblar! –gritou o homem-pastel enquanto comia uma marmita cheia de macarrão. Metade do conteúdo do pote estava na sua boca cheia e vários respingos de molho saíam enquanto ele falava.

- Foi mal, cara. – disse Finn tentando ajeitar as coisas na vitrine do melhor modo como pôde; Jake o ajudava impaciente para continuar seu caminho.

- Vai queblar! Se queblar paga! Tila a mão!

- Falou aí então, estressadinho. – disse Jake sem paciência para aturar desaforos e morrendo de fome. Ele puxou Finn pela mão e o fez esbarrar em outro expositor da barraca ao lado, mas eles fingiram não perceber.

Depois de um tempo Finn percebeu que estavam próximos dos muros da cidade, mas as barracas com comida não chegavam.

- Relaxa irmãozinho, a gente pode subir no muro e olhar a feira de cima pra saber onde elas estão.

- Jake, tem certeza que quer comer essas coisas? Os homens pastel não são conhecidos por serem muito limpos. O Homem Banana me disse que uma vez comeu um pastel daqui e ficou indo no banheiro uma semana direto, cara. Oito vezes por dia mais ou menos. Mal aguentou a caminhada daqui até o banheiro da casa dele.

- O Homem Banana tem o estômago fraco, você sempre soube disso, Finn.

- Tá, mas nem chama aquelas enfermeiras-palhaço como da última vez. Aguenta suas merdas sozinho, cara.

Jake não quis mais ouvir Finn reclamar e fez o que ele já devia ter feito há muito tempo: esticou as pernas até ficar mais alto do que as barracas, achou a que queria, pegou Finn no colo e foi andando até lá com as pernas maiores mesmo, pra aumentar o tamanho dos passos e chegar mais rápido.

Quando Jake terminou de comer um pastel de frango de 40 cm cheio de recheio; ele, Finn e toda a feira ouviram uma movimentação em um canto da feira. Todos começaram a gritar descontroladamente, as barracas mais fracas cediam, a comida caía das bancadas, os mercadores corriam para enfiar seus produtos em sacos e sair correndo dali.

Um guaxinim gordo com um quepe e cassetete apareceu no lado de fora do muro, havia mais dois atrás dele. Todos tinham a altura de um adulto humano. Eles gritavam e pegavam homens-pastel aleatórios com suas mercadorias, gritando na cara deles e os largando no chão sem devolver seus pertences:

- Aí galera! Quantas vezes vou ter que dizer pra não trazer contrabando das ruínas? HEIN? – gritou na cara de um, enchendo-o de saliva – Peguem essas bolsas mofadas e discos riscados e deslizem no óleo fervente pra longe daqui, estrangeiros de merda! Vão fritar pastel!

Os guaxinins atacavam somente os comerciantes que de fato vendiam antiguidades, mas o terror dos outros era tão grande que eles jogavam todas as suas sacolas nas costas e corriam para suas casas (que eram apenas dois conjuntos de apartamentos minúsculos, um no extremo leste e outro no oeste da cidade). Os vendedores de comida, passado o susto, conversavam alegremente com os clientes, explicando a confusão.

- Cara, o que tá acontecendo? – disse Finn. Ele não havia comido nada porque quando foi fazer seu pedido, viu o homem-pastel que fritava os salgados limpar o nariz e enfiar na boca, mas não falou para Jake porque ele já estava comendo o seu pastel quando viu.

- Não sei, vamos perguntar. – Jake se esticou até ficar do tamanho dos guaxinins e foi até lá com Finn. – Bom dia, oficial. Que bagunça é essa?

- Hein? Sai de perto turista, não vai querer se machucar.

- Calma aí cara, só to querendo entender. Se eu vim até aqui pra comprar contrabando, eu quero saber.

-Ah, ok – suspirou – Ei Marco, explica pro turista aqui.

- Opa, bom dia turista. Prazer, sou novo na companhia - "dá pra perceber", comentou o terceiro guaxinim – nós damos um susto nesses estrangeiros, eles têm um esquema forte de contrabando de coisas do pré-guerra.

- Mas eu achei que não tivesse sobrado nada nas ruínas antigas. De onde eles tiram isso?

- Alguns garimpam mesmo, na raça, mas outros só fazem cópias e fingem ser antigas. Esse pessoal todo dessa feira costuma fazer isso, bando de safados.

-Ah, entendi... Cara, não tô passando bem – Jake disse, olhando pra Finn que ouvia tudo sem entender exatamente por que Jake queria saber essas coisas. Ele achou que, pela cena, parecia bem óbvio o que estava acontecendo. Eles já haviam ouvido falar de antiguidades falsificadas há muito tempo. Se Jake queria encher linguiça ou distrair alguém, Finn não percebeu seus motivos.

- Puts cara, acha um banheiro _agora_! – Finn gritou .

- Não... Vai dar tempo... – Jake estava verde. Ele se ajoelhou no chão e vomitou bem na pata do guaxinim comandante da missão.

-AH CARA! PUTA MERDA, NÃO ACREDITO! – gritou o guaxinim. Finn tampou os ouvidos com o estrondo.

- Desculpa aí o meu amigo, policial, ele...

- Andou comendo essas merdas que esses forasteiros fazem, no mínimo! Leva o seu colega pra longe daqui antes de eu pisar na cabeça de vocês dois, turistas enxeridos!

Jake diminuiu o tamanho e Finn pôde carregá-lo nas mãos. Ele estava de bruços e Finn o carregava correndo com os braços bem esticados, pra evitar manchas de vômito nele mesmo.

- Irmão, essa sua mão nova é desconfortável pra caramba. Não consigo me ajeitar! – disse Jake, revirando nas palmas abertas de Finn, uma de metal e uma de pele.

- Nem vem, cara! Da próxima vez que você quiser comer essas porcarias traz a Lady ou uma das crianças, que eu não vou ficar limpando seu vômito de novo, não!

- Ih, tá bom, princesa. Mal aí.

Finn parou na margem de um rio e Jake bebeu muita água para ver se melhorava. Enquanto tomavam sol na beira do rio, Finn lembrou-se de algo.

- Cara, por que você perguntou aquelas coisas pro guaxinim? A gente já sabia desses contrabandos!

- Eu queria saber se ele tinha alguma notícia do monstro que eu ouvi falar, mas passei mal antes. E achei que poderia fazer ele dizer pra gente onde conseguir essas antiguidades originais, assim, levando ele no papo.

- E pra que você quer saber dessas velharias?

- Música boa, cara. Música boa.

* * *

Fillers! Na cara de pau. Falo mesmo.

Eu quis pegar o feeling do cartoon com os episódios nonsense que conquistaram a maior parte das pessoas viciadas em AT, mas fiquei ensaiando uma batalha que acabou não acontecendo, desculpem por isso. Também foi uma leve (des)homenagem aos chineses e à 25 de Março, se algum paulista percebeu. Não me entendam mal, eu adoro orientais, mas os chineses de lá... argh.

O bom de AT é que você pode misturar mil elementos nonsense sem ficar procurando o canon. Adoro esses cartoons de hoje em dia por isso.

Já que estendemos a conversa até aqui, reviews são amor! Por favor, me digam como ficou essa tentativa de filler, encheção de linguiça também é importante pra um escritor! (e não me batam hahaha)


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

* * *

– Marceline, como você quer que demônios que viveram num sistema opressor até hoje criem uma democracia? – Hunson estava sentado com uma caneta na mão e o terno desarrumado; com olheiras causadas pelo stress, centenas de papeis à sua frente.

– Pai, você não sabe o potencial deles! A gente podia pegar esse monte de bananas que eles soltam e vender em Ooo! - Marceline flutuava em círculos pela mesa de reuniões do pai, estressada com a sociedade caótica que tentava governar e descontente com o caos que seu pai cultivara até então.

– Não podemos querida, porque fiz um acordo quando você tinha só 800 aninhos com uma associação de reinos de Ooo e concordamos que eu não venderia as bananas da Nightosphere pra ninguém, porque isso é _nojento_. Além disso, o que você faria com o dinheiro?

– Criaria meios de comunicação que os fizesse acreditar que têm uma sociedade harmoniosa – respondeu como se fosse óbvio.

– Mas como você quer caos e desespero em uma sociedade harmoniosa?

– Pai, já ouviu falar em capitalismo? Nós entraríamos no inconsciente deles. Suas vidas parecem ótimas, mas sempre tem algo dentro deles que os faz se sentir um lixo. Conceitos supérfluos! Consumismo! Pirâmide social! – ela se empolgava.

– Garota, se você soltar mais uma palavra tirada dos livros daquele maldito humano...

– Simon me ensinou sobre as crueldades dos humanos que você, pai, tanto despreza. Fica aí com esse papo de tortura física, pressão psicológica... Isso não é nem metade do que os humanos faziam! Já ouviu falar em nazismo?

– Chega! Chega disso por hoje! Vai pro seu quarto, vai andar por aí, só some da minha frente, Marceline, antes que eu sugue a sua alma também! – falou alto e enérgico, com o dedo apontando para a porta.

– Que alma? – ela disse cruzando os braços. Logo em seguida um demônio bateu na porta pesada da sala e a abriu.

– Com licença, Sua Graça. Há visitantes para a senhorita.

– Quem é? – disse Marceline, já se esquecendo da briga e desesperada para ver rostos amigáveis.

– Um garoto e um cão.

– Como que eles... ? – o serviçal a observou em dúvida – Deixa que vou falar com eles. – e saiu.

Aparentemente Finn e Jake a haviam procurando em casa e no reino doce, e Bubblegum lhes dissera que talvez ela estivesse na Nightosphere, "resolvendo uns assuntos pra mim" (Jake, que não sabia da história do presente de Bubblegum, disse citando as palavras da princesa e fazendo aspas com os dedos).

– Veio visitar seu pai de novo? – disse Finn.

– Ah é, longa história... Venham, quero sair desse castelo. Saiu flutuando pela janela. Jake criou asas e carregou Finn nas costas como um grande pássaro. Seguiram Marceline até uma montanha com o topo quebrado, que fazia um bom lugar para se deitar.

– Seu braço ficou bom Finn. Combina com o ar de herói. – lembrou Marceline. Finn sorriu orgulhoso – já virou canhoto ou voltou a ser destro?

– Estou praticando com as duas mãos na verdade.

– Boa. Então vamos te arranjar espadas de duas mãos quando você ficar bom. – sorriram os dois com cumplicidade. Tocaram os punhos fechados como Finn e Jake fariam.

– Caramba Marceline, como você aguenta viver nesse lugar todo vermelho? – observou Jake. Ela mexeu os ombros como se dissesse "não sei" e Finn se perdeu nos seus pensamentos, lembrando-se da última vez que estivera ali com Marceline. Perguntava-se quantas vezes ela já havia saído do castelo pra "pensar" desde então.

A rainha dos vampiros contou seus planos com Bubblegum aos garotos, e Jake também soube da história completa. Apesar de dizer várias vezes que "vai ser mais fácil pra Bonnibel" e que "não é problema nenhum, daqui a algumas semanas eu vou embora e acabo com isso", Marceline parecia muito frustrada com a ideia de voltar ao castelo e governar a Nightosphere.

– Mas Marcy, se você e seu pai não estão se entendendo como ele vai deixar você cuidar desse lugar sozinha por tempo o suficiente pra você nomear alguém como regente?

– Uma hora ele cansa, Finn. O velho já não aguenta mais trabalhar por séculos, precisa de férias.

– Eu acho que todos nós poderíamos ajudar a princesa a conseguir o presente pro Peppermint Butler sem você precisar passar por isso. Eu e o meu irmãozinho aqui estamos acostumados com problemas grandes, é moleza! – Jake disse abraçando Finn pelos ombros, grudando as bochechas e levantando o polegar da outra pata. Finn levantou o polegar de metal sorrindo amistosamente também. Marceline sorriu.

– Obrigada meninos, mas não precisam se preocupar. Eu quero tentar fazer isso sozinha por mais um tempo antes.

– Caramba, parece que você quer ficar aqui se estressando, Marceline! Já reparou como esse lugar é quente?

– Bom... Sim. É cheio de fogueiras, incêndios e lava por aqui se você não percebeu, Jake.

– Hahaha, que engraçado – ironizou Jake – pois saiba que o calor deixa as pessoas estressadas, sabia?

– Não se você está acostumado com ele. – respondeu Marceline.

– Marceline tem razão, rapazes. O calor só afeta os turistas. – disse uma voz nova pelas costas do grupo. Quando os três se viraram viram Hunson Abadeer de pé com os braços cruzados.

– Cara, como você chegou aqui e a gente não viu? O castelo é pra lá! – disse Jake apontando para onde todos estavam olhando antes do curioso visitante aparecer.

– Não precisa se preocupar em manter sua farsa, querida. Eu já sabia que você estava mentindo desde o início. – Marceline ficaria mais pálida se pudesse, mas como não podia ficou vermelhíssima – Sei que você não tem jeito para liderança. Suas ideias são boas, mas você não tem o espírito maligno necessário para cuidar da Nightosphere. Gostei de ver a sua iniciativa e acreditei que você pudesse acabar gostando do ofício mesmo com a mentira, mas vejo que me enganei. Pode avisar à sua amiga que estou disposto a negociações e já criei meus termos. Diga a ela que marque um encontro quando estiver disponível. Passe no castelo mais tarde para pegar suas coisas e me dar um abraço de despedida. Aproveitem a visita, meninos. – Depois de deixar todos de queixo caído, Hunson sumiu como fumaça tão subitamente quanto surgiu.

* * *

– Bom, então acho que o que me resta é ir até a Nightosphere negociar como o seu pai, Marceline.

– Pois é. Desculpa Bonnie.

– Tudo bem. – Disse e tomou um gole de chá. Estavam todos numa sala reservada ao lanche da tarde, mas apenas Bubblegum e Marceline bebiam chá. Marceline tomava uma mistura de frutas vermelhas que tinha uma cor muito parecida com sangue, Jake bebia refrigerante e Finn um chocolate quente que ele havia esperado esfriar tanto que estava quase gelado e com a espuma seca em cima do líquido. – Eu já imaginava que precisaria falar com ele cedo ou tarde, mesmo se o seu plano desse certo.

– Eu vou com você até lá.

– E nós vamos procurar e matar o que você quiser, princesa. – Disse Finn.

– Obrigada Finn. – suspirou a princesa. Sabia que seus problemas só estariam começando.

* * *

Fazia muito frio em Ooo naquela época do ano, mas na Nightosphere estava sempre quente. A princesa Bubblegum descobriu isso assim que atravessou a fenda na parede e chegou a uma das salas de estar do castelo de Hunson Abadeer. Tirou camadas de cachecol, casaco, suéter; e ainda ficou com calor. Marceline lhe arranjou um leque.

– Princesa Bubblegum, Marceline e os garotos! Não pensei que os veria tão cedo por aqui, querida.

– Senhor Abadeer, é um prazer revê-lo. Sinto muito pelo transtorno que lhe causei. – disse, é claro, Bubblegum com toda a cortesia que conseguia ter.

– Está tudo bem, princesa, é natural que tentem caminhos mais fáceis em direção ao meu trono. Também é natural que não consigam.

– Pai, corta a lição de moral e vai direto ao assunto, por favor. – disse Marceline. Ela já estava acomodada em um sofá, assim como a princesa e os aventureiros estavam sentados em poltronas e sofás também. Ela tomava dois lugares e dedilhava notas no seu baixo, pois sentira falta dele durante o tempo que estivera ali e queria ficar com seu instrumento preferido o máximo de tempo que conseguisse até matar a saudade.

– Princesa, eu pretendo lhe passar tarefas para resolver para mim. Alguns assuntos pendentes e coisas que quero resolver, mas não posso porque preciso ficar aqui cuidando do meu reino.

– Tira umas férias e deixa alguém cuidando daqui então, cara. – argumentou Jake.

– De jeito nenhum, meu caro. A parte mais difícil fica para quem quer o meu trono. – respondeu Hunson já com um cigarro aceso entre os dedos. Jake se calou contrariado.

– E quais são essas tarefas?

– Pode começar me arranjando alguns serviçais. Os demônios que tenho no castelo mal servem para tirar o pó de uma sala antes de eu usá-la – disse passando um dedo sobre a mesa de centro do cômodo e mostrando-o sujo para os visitantes.

– Tudo bem, vou criar alguns robôs. Mais alguma coisa?

– Uma por vez, princesa. Vamos com calma.

– Cara, fala logo quantas tarefas são, que saco!

– Não adianta Jake. Meu pai é teimoso, só vai falar quando quiser. – Marceline dedilhou algumas notas da sua Fry Song logo em seguida.

– Querida, você sabe que fico triste quando lembra dessa música. – Marceline o ignorou e repetiu os acordes da mesma música.

– Bom, dependendo das tarefas seguintes, a gente pode ajudar a princesa a resolver?

– Claro Finn, desde que sejam só vocês três e que a princesa sempre esteja junto e participando. Eu sei quando os candidatos a regente não obedecem às regras, então cuidado princesa.

– Com certeza senhor. Farei seus robôs o mais rápido possível. – disse Bubblegum terminando o assunto.

* * *

E é isso. Sei que o capítulo está um pouco fraquinho, mas acho que vai ter um pouco mais de ação no futuro. Pra quem está curioso, já estou planejando os últimos acontecimentos da fic :D Acho que eu me empolguei um pouco com a parte da aventura e fica difícil colocar Finnceline no meio, então a fic se prolongou bastante. Ainda tem 23 páginas do word pra postar e muito mais pra fazer. Já comentei por aqui que eu adoro fics grandes? :3

Minha maior motivação pra terminar essa fic é traduzir uma outra fic +18 com um ship surpresa *-* aguardem.

Mandem reviews, por favor!


	7. Chapter 7

Finn sabia que o inverno em Ooo era leve. Sua terra natal era praticamente um país tropical, onde fazia calor na maioria esmagadora do ano; mas quando fazia frio, por mais leve que fosse, todos os habitantes começavam a reclamar e ficar com preguiça de sair de casa. A coisa ficava séria no reino gelado, onde nevava o ano inteiro e por isso (e por causa do seu anfitrião) ninguém ia até lá nem pra andar de trenó quando o dia estivesse muito quente. Sim, o povo de Ooo é friorento, não importa de qual espécie seja.

No inverno o reino gelado ficava tão terrível que até mesmo alguns dos seus pinguins migravam para reinos próximos onde o frio não fosse tão torturante. Geralmente só o velho, sua coroa e uns três pinguins ficavam dentro das torres do reino, as únicas construções visíveis no meio de toda a neve.

Sua surpresa foi descobrir que a princesa Bubblegum estava no reino gelado quando ele e Jake passaram no castelo do Reino Doce para dar um oi, porque era caminho até a casa da árvore. Peppermint Butler não sabia o que ela foi fazer lá, e comentou que a princesa andava cheia de segredos ultimamente, mal o deixava entrar no seu laboratório. Finn e Jake sabiam exatamente o que ela foi fazer, mas fingiram surpresa pelo comportamento da princesa e se despediram.

– Jake, você acha que a gente devia ir lá e ver se a princesa não está em apuros?

– Não sei Finn... Vai ver ela foi fazer aquela coisa pro pai da Marceline – disse olhando em volta para se certificar que não havia ninguém espionando os dois. Só viu um guarda banana no portão do castelo ao longe brincando de, aparentemente, bem-me-quer e mal-me-quer com uma flor.

– Ah, é verdade... Quem sabe ela não precisa da nossa ajuda? – sorriu.

– Ok cara, vamos lá matar essa sua curiosidade – Riu Jake enquanto se esticava para fica bem alto e colocava Finn nas suas costas.

– Ei! Isso é pelo bem de princesa! – reclamou Finn contrariado.

– Aham, sei.

* * *

Os aventureiros não queriam chamar a atenção do Rei Gelado, mas a torre estava tão silenciosa que era impossível não fazer barulho com os passos sobre o gelo.

– Finn e Jake? O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? Eu convidei vocês pra assistir um filme na semana passada e vocês não aparecerem!

– Ah é? Ahn... Olha só Rei Gelado, disseram que a princesa Bubblegum estaria aqui, você sabe de alguma coisa? – disse Finn tentando mudar de assunto.

– Ah, é isso? Ela e a Marceline estão lá em baixo desde hoje de manhã, pesquisando alguma coisa. Eu tentei ajudar, mas a Marceline me deu uma bronca...

– Valeu! – gritaram Finn e Jake já correndo escada abaixo.

Quando chegaram ao subsolo da torre viram a bagunça normal dos vários cômodos ligados pela escadaria. As garotas estavam em um deles. Bubblegum procurava algo pelas caixas abertas cheias de objetos aleatórios e Marceline folheava cadernos, livros e álbuns de fotos, organizando-os em uma prateleira quando terminava de vê-los.

– Ei garotas! O que vocês estão fazendo? – Perguntou Jake.

– Finn, Jake! Nós estamos procurando discos de música, sabe aqueles antigos? O pai da Marceline pediu para a minha próxima tarefa e eu pedi que ela me ajudasse.

– E vocês já acharam?

– Mais ou menos. Meu pai gosta de várias bandas antigas e o Simon tem alguns álbuns interessantes, mas eu me sinto mal de tirar as coisas dele daqui... – disse Marceline pensativa observando uma foto em especial, sem olhar para os outros. Finn se aproximou e viu a foto de um homem que parecia ser um híbrido do Rei Gelado e Simon Petrikov junto da pequena Marceline que ele já havia conhecido antes. A foto estava um pouco estranha, com muito flash e bem torta, mas era fácil de perceber o quanto os dois haviam sido próximos; pois seus sorrisos eram largos como Finn nunca havia visto Marceline sorrir e eles pareciam sujos e com as roupas gastas. Mesmo assim sorriam. Marceline colocou a foto com várias outras em cima de uma escrivaninha e esperava aparecer um álbum de fotos com espaços vazios para guardá-las.

– Por que você não compra esses discos com os homens-pastel, princesa?

– Porque meu pai saberia se eles fossem falsificados – Marceline respondeu antes de Bubblegum abrir a boca.

– Sim Jake – completou Bubblegum – é difícil achar originais com aquele povo, você sabe.

– Então vamos até as ruínas achar os originais, ué – argumentou Finn.

– Eu estou tentando convencer a Bonnibel a fazer isso há uns quinze minutos. Quem sabe com vocês ela não se resolve. – comentou Marceline ainda com os olhos nas caixas. Ela achou um par de óculos perdido e colocou num espaço especial sobre a escrivaninha, junto de outros três que já haviam sido encontrados.

– Na verdade vocês parecem mais ocupadas em arrumar as coisas do Rei Gelado do que em procurar esses discos... – comentou Jake baixinho, com medo de ser reprimido.

– O Rei Gelado até que tem algumas coisas interessantes aqui. Acreditam que esse objeto era um telefone? – disse Bubblegum mostrando um Iphone com a tela quebrada e bem empoeirado.

– Esses objetos não são do Simon, mas ele foi guardando com o tempo para tentar se lembrar do mundo dos humanos. Não deu muito certo. – Marceline agora estava folheando um álbum de fotos com Simon e Betty muito jovens, e várias pessoas com eles. Ela acreditava que fossem a família de um dos dois.

Finn folheava um álbum de fotos grosso e pesado. Havia fotos de Simon quando criança – os óculos eram inconfundíveis -, mas também havia fotos de Marceline quando criança e até uma dela adolescente, quando a transformação do Rei Gelado estava completa. Ela ainda não tinha as marcas no pescoço e parecia bem irritada por estar na foto, com os braços cruzados e algumas espinhas no queixo. Finn sorriu. Era engraçado imaginar que Marceline, tão poderosa e incrível, um dia tivesse tantas espinhas quanto ele próprio tinha agora.

– Ei Marcy, quantos anos você tinha aqui?

– Uns dezesseis.

– De verdade? – Finn interessou-se porque ela tinha exatamente a sua própria idade agora.

– É, nessa época eu ainda não era vampira, então ainda envelhecia. Os demônios começam a demorar pra envelhecer com uns trinta anos.

– Verdade, seu pai tem cara de uns trinta e poucos mesmo.

– Como você é gentil, Bonnie – Marceline riu – meu pai já tem cara de quem tem uns quarenta. Ele tem milhares de anos, lembra?

– Eu não sei de quantos anos eu tenho cara – Finn reclamou – como se mede isso em humanos?

– São os padrões humanos que a gente usa mesmo – explicou Marceline. Ela puxou o chapéu de Finn para cima, o que o assustou, e seus cabelos longos caíram até o meio da cintura. – Com esse cabelo comprido parece uma menina de doze! – e gargalhou. Todos os outros riram junto dela, exceto Finn que se olhou num espelho próximo e ficou se perguntando que diabos de padrões eram esses, se ele era o único humano vivo e não aparentava a idade que tinha. Marceline lhe devolveu o chapéu e ele arrumou os cabelos dentro dele e o vestiu novamente. Bem melhor.

– E assim?

– Dez anos. – disse Jake. As meninas riram também. – relaxa cara. Logo a sua puberdade acaba e você fica com cara de uns dezessete aos vinte! – a piada já tinha perdido um pouco da graça, mas as meninas soltaram mais alguns risinhos.

* * *

É claro que a visita ao reino gelado era inútil. No dia seguinte lá estavam os quatro viajando até algumas ruínas perto de Ooo com um carro feito por Bubblegum, inspirado num Jipe aparentemente. O carro caía em buracos e batia em pedras, pulando incessantemente até chegar ao seu destino.

– Você que fez esse carro, Bonnie?

– Sim. Gosto dos modelos de veículos antigos, eles têm um design simples difícil de achar hoje em dia.

– Bom, eu prefiro muito mais quando você faz máquinas do que aqueles experimentos com doces. O braço do Finn também ficou incrível. – sorriu Marceline elogiando a princesa.

– Verdade princesa, ficou irado! – disse Finn.

– Obrigada... – ela falou envergonhada, procurando não olhar para Marceline. Jake, que dirigia e via tudo pelo retrovisor, observou aquilo intrigado, mas não disse nada.

* * *

– Caramba, que espécie de lugar era esse? – disse Finn. Era a sua primeira vez num pedaço da sociedade humana tão bem conservado.

Os quatro estavam dentro de uma pequena galeria abandonada. Parecia que tudo havia sido deixado exatamente como estava, só os humanos foram embora e o tempo fez seu trabalho, quebrando vidraças e crescendo plantas no meio do piso rachado. Havia vitrines de lojas de roupas, onde manequins em forma de mulheres humanas faziam poses estranhas com roupas brilhantes. Havia quiosques de comida, onde não havia sobrado uma migalha sequer.

Os ratos do lugar haviam sido espantados quando Marceline arrombou a porta de entrada da galeria com seu machado, mas alguns monstros radioativos da infância da Rainha dos Vampiros apareceram de dentro das lojas. Finn, Jake e Marceline cuidaram deles enquanto Bubblegum iluminava a luta para ajudar e, com uma lanterna menor, observava detalhes dos lugares, como os nomes das lojas e anúncios num quadro grande de camurça. Os papéis estavam empoeirados e roídos, alguns completamente e outros pela metade, mas parecia ser um quadro de eventos a acontecer na região. O grupo acabou a matança rápido, mais se divertindo do que lutando a sério.

– Ufa! Fazia tempo que não matava monstros assim – disse Finn estralando os dedos da mão esquerda – foi divertido.

– Sim, desde que não apareçam mais, porque esses caras são muito nojentos. Cuidado com os sapatos nessa gosma! – avisou Marceline, guardando o machado atrás das costas.

– Caramba, esse lugar tá fedendo ainda mais. – Jake tampou o nariz. Finn jogou uns pedaços de pedra descolados do piso pra cima e quebrou as vidraças do teto, criando fontes de luz natural.

– Avisa! – disse Marceline assustada, colocando um chapéu com abas largas na cabeça. Ela cobria o corpo inteiro com calças jeans, mangas compridas e luvas. Jake aproveitou a ideia de Finn e se esticou até o teto, quebrando mais vidro. Agora o chão estava perigoso por conta dos cacos e da geleia radioativa dos monstros, mas pelo menos eles podiam ver aonde iam. Logo acharam uma loja de música e arrombaram a porta de metal.

– Caramba! Então era assim que vendiam música antigamente! - Disse Finn observando as várias capas de CDs completamente empoeiradas. Também havia vitrines com instrumentos musicais.

– Bem Marceline, você sabe que tipo de música seu pai gosta. Tem aqui? – disse Bubblegum.

– Noooossa! LPs originais! – Marceline procurou por uma caixa cheia de LPs até achar um que chamou sua atenção – Edições especiais, não acredito! Isso é impossível de achar em qualquer lugar! Vocês têm noção de há quanto tempo esses caras fizeram sucesso?

– Não – disse Bubblegum sem paciência – pode pegar o que você quiser, só acha alguma coisa pro seu pai, por favor.

– Ah, Bonnie – Marceline deu um risinho – acho bom que o Jipe tenha bastante espaço, porque mesmo se a gente levar metade dessa loja não vai ser o suficiente pro meu pai e pra mim.

Acabaram colocando Jake no topo do jipe, com o corpo transformado em uma caixa enorme, cheia de LPs no fundo e CDs em cima. Marceline queria levar todos pra casa e selecionar bem antes de dar os que seu pai queria.

* * *

E é isso! Já aviso que, mesmo que o assunto música "antiga" (já que para nós é relativamente atual) seja um lugar comum na fic, não vou me comprometer a falar nomes de bandas e etc, porque sempre tenho a impressão que meu gosto por rock clássico não é abrangente o suficiente. Mas podem imaginar a Marcy surtando com os álbuns das suas bandas favoritas :3 muita gente nas fics que eu leio coloca ela como fã de rock atual e músicas um pouco mais pesadas, mas eu imagino que pra sobreviver mais de mil anos só sendo um belo clássico do rock ;D por exemplo, eu sempre imagino ela achando um LP de Pink Floyd ou Beatles nessa última cena.

Reviews? :3


End file.
